superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears V is the 32nd cpv produced by SCAW. It is the 5th in the chronology. It took place on October 30, 2011 from the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. The card was comprised of 14 matches, including two in the Preshow. Ghost Rider, Anakin and The Joker wrestled for the SCAW Championship in a Triple Threat match at the main event. Card Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-44-08.png|Ghost Rider (champion) vs Anakin vs The Joker for the SCAW Championship - Triple Threat Match Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-43-35.png|Abraham Lincoln vs Chuck Norris - Street Fight for control of SCAW Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-41-54.png|Batman, Robin, & Green Lantern vs. Spider-Man, Iron Man, & War Machine - 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Team Match Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-40-38.png|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Edward Elric Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-40-17.png|Guile vs. Homer Simpson - Last Man Standing Match Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-39-56.png|Inuyasha & The Gladiator vs Doctor Doom & Optimus Prime Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-41-16.png|Superman vs He-Man Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-38-45.png|Captain Marvel (champion) vs M. Bison for the SCAW Internet Championship Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-39-21.png|Harry Potter vs Lance Burton Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-38-23.png|Amy Lee vs. Rayne vs. Avril Lavigne vs. Danica Patrick vs. Lara Croft vs. Candy Cane for the newly created SCAW Womens Championship - 6 Women Ladder Match Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-37-30.png|Ryu Hayabusa & Piccolo (champions) vs Santa Claus & Hellboy for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Screenshot_2017-12-25-15-37-01.png|The White Ranger defends the SCAW Zero-One Championship in a Gauntlet for the Gold match Preshow Jay & Silent Bob defeated Dos Hombres in a tag team match. Kazuma Kuwabara pinned Max Payne with a Jackknife. Preliminary matches Inuyasha & The Gladiator defeated Doctor Doom & Optimus Prime in a tag team match. Gladiator pinned Optimus Prime. Harry Potter and Lance Burton wrestled. Potter magically made his muscles huge. Potter pinned Burton after the Magical Splash. Abraham Lincoln disowned Ashley Graham. Superman made He-Man submit to a Kryptonian Death Lock. The SCAW Zero-One Championship was defended in a Ten Man Gauntlet for the Gold match. Jack Sparrow and the champion White Ranger were the first 2 entries. Jean-Luc Picard pinned Mr. Clean after the Engage to win the Zero-One Championship. M. Bison pinned Captain Marvel after the Corkscrew Moonsault to win the SCAW Internet Championship. Homer Simpson defeated Guile in a Last Man Standing Match after 3 Simpson Stunners. Guile would not return to action until the Five Year SCAW Anniversary. Al Capone and Dirk Nowitzki attacked LeBron James on the Highlight Reel Batman, Robin, & The Green Lantern defeated Spider-Man, Iron Man, & War Machine in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match. This is Batman's first match since Day of Destiny 2010. *Iron Man pinned Green Lantern after the Steam Roller. Green Lantern would not return to action until Blood, Sweat and Tears VI. *Robin pinned War Machine with a Jackknife. *Robin pinned Iron Man after the Bat Breaker. *Batman pinned Spider-Man after the Bat Breaker. Avril Lavigne defeated Amy Lee, Rayne, Danica Patrick, Lara Croft and Candy Cane in a Six Way Ladder Match to win the new SCAW Women's Championship. Avril grabbed the belt after punching Rayne off the ladder. Gene Simmons walked in on Jean-Luc Picard, Jay, Silent Bob, Leatherface, and Thor's dance off. Edward Elric pinned Ichigo Kurosaki after the Sudden Alchemy. Abraham Lincoln and Chuck Norris wrestled in a Street Fight for control of SCAW. The Prince of Persia attacked Norris. Norris pinned Lincoln after the Chuck Norris Kick. Lincoln, Homer Simpson and Spider-Man attacked Norris afterwards. Mr. T & Michael Jordan attacked Kobe Bryant & David Beckham on Talkin' Tough. Santa Claus & Hellboy defeated Ryu Hayabusa & Piccolo to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Santa pinned Ryu Hayabusa after the Slam to Hell from Hellboy. Main event Ghost Rider defended the SCAW Championship against Anakin and The Joker in a Triple Threat Match. Anakin pinned Ghost Rider after the Death Star Driver to win the SCAW Championship. Results Gauntlet For The Gold With 10 participants, this is the largest SCAW Zero-One Championship match ever. Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Illinois cpvs Category:2011